


Day Ten: Jealousy

by Badassium1970



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Magic, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behaviour, Possessiveness, Power Bottom Tyler Simms, Protectiveness, Riding, Supernatural Elements, Topping from the Bottom, but not in a bad way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Tyler knows they agreed to keep their relationship private for now, but that doesn't mean Reid can flirt with everyone else.





	Day Ten: Jealousy

Tyler really couldn’t believe his luck some days. He couldn’t believe that he was really dating Reid.

When he had first realised his feelings for his best friend, he had been terrified, worrying what would happen if Reid ever found out. Tyler worried that it would change everything. That there was no way that Reid would feel the same way and their friendship would fall apart. He figured he’d be the one cast out from the group and he didn’t know what he would do with himself if that happened.

It didn’t take long for Reid to notice that something was up, and even though Reid’s threat of using his magic to get Tyler to spill whatever was on his mind was nothing more than empty, Tyler knew he wouldn’t be able to hide things for long even without the aid of magic. It wasn’t fair to keep it from Reid anyway. Reid deserved to know and cut him out if it made him uncomfortable.

However, while Tyler was ready for rejection, maybe something worse than just that, Reid confessed to feeling the same way.

They agreed to keep their relationship secret for a while, not wanting to affect the groups dynamic. They both knew that Caleb and Pogue weren’t homophobic but they still didn’t know how the pair would react. Plus, there were many homophobic people at the school and Tyler didn’t want Reid to get any more shit from Aaron than he had to. Reid didn’t mention that the only reason he picked fights with Aaron was so that Aaron kept away from Tyler.

It had been a month and a half and Tyler was regretting agreeing to keep their relationship low-key. Reid was a massive flirt and he hadn’t toned it down now that he was no longer available. Sure, it kept up the illusion that nothing had changed but Tyler was getting sick of it, especially when Reid was just flirting with this new girl just to get a rise out of Caleb. It was unnecessary!

Tyler was almost grateful when the cops showed up. He just wanted to go back to their dorm, cuddle with his boyfriend and forget about the fact that anyone else exists. Their dorm was like their own little bubble where they could just be themselves and Tyler was grateful for that, even if he wanted more.

Then Reid had the nerve to flirt with that Chase guy. He was saying something about the guy vomiting being fortunate and Reid wrapped his arm around Chase, pulling him in closer.

“Didn’t it though?” His voice was sultry, and Tyler saw the way Chase blushed. An anger he had never felt before stirred in his. Flirting with women was one thing, but Reid had never flirted with another man before unless it was jokingly and that was mainly towards Aaron to piss him off.

Tyler slammed the door of the truck behind him and almost told Reid to sit in the back but he knew he had to act normal.

Then of course fucking Sasha, or whatever her name was, had car trouble that Reid just had to help with. Caleb protested and Tyler almost did too but he always went along with what Reid wanted so he couldn’t.

“It’s not over yet boys,” Reid smirked as if he was actually trying to get with her and Tyler tightened his grip on the steering wheel in anger as he watched Reid use his powers to fix the car.

“Thank you!” Susan, Sarah, whatever the fuck her name was called out and Reid winked before opening the door to the driver’s seat of the car.

He pushed Tyler out of the way.

“It’s my car,” Tyler protested in anger but Reid gave him that smirk that always made his legs weak and Tyler gave in and sat in the passenger’s seat stewing in his jealousy.

When they got back Tyler barely waited for Reid to stop the car before he got out. Maybe he was being a little childish but he was really annoyed and just wanted a few moments away from Reid to calm down.

A couple of minutes later Reid arrived in their dorm room. He’d realised that something was up with Tyler and was worried.

“You okay?” He asked, knowing it was stupid because clearly Tyler was upset by something.

Tyler offered a barely-there murmur that he was fine.

“Come on man, what’s up?” Reid asked, sitting next to Tyler and wrapping his arms around him. Tyler wanted to pull away but there was something so comforting about having Reid wrapped around him.

“You know you can tell me anything,” Reid kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head.

“I don’t like when you flirt with other people,” Tyler’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“What was that?”

“I don’t like when you flirt with other people,” Tyler said again, louder this time, anger tracing through his voice.

“Oh,” was all Reid could say.

“Yeah, it’s dumb. Don’t worry about it,” Tyler tried to push Reid off of his but Reid held him tighter.

“I didn’t realise,” he spoke softly, voice full of regret. He tried so hard to stop others from hurting Tyler but he didn’t realise that he had ended up being the one causing his boyfriend pain.

“It’s fine,” Tyler shrugs but Reid knows it isn’t.

“No, it’s not. And I’ll stop,” Reid knew he was a flirt by nature, half the time he didn’t even realise he was flirting with someone but if it made Tyler upset or uncomfortable, he would do everything he could to stop himself.

“But just know, you don’t have to worry about any of them, I’m yours,” Reid reassured Tyler and something snapped inside him.

“Your mine?” Tyler questions and Reid takes not of the way Tyler’s eyes darken with lust.

“Yours,” Reid says before kissing Tyler’s lips. Normally he’s the one that’s dominant but Tyler quickly overpowers him, pushing him down on his back without breaking their kiss. His hands are around Reid’s wrists, and Reid doesn’t know how his hands end up wrapped around the bed frame but when he tries to move them, he can’t.

“Mine,” Tyler smiles down at his boyfriend, possessiveness written all over his face and Reid can’t say he doesn’t love this.

“Yours,” he replies, thrusting up slightly to grind his crotch against Tyler’s.

A second later there naked and Reid feels the small whine in the back of his throat as he watches Tyler’s eyes change. He looks so powerful like this. Reid’s always been the one on top and he wonders why they never tried something like this sooner.

Still, he wouldn’t be Reid Garwin if he didn’t give some push back or snark.

“You know Caleb can sense when we use our powers right?” It was weak but it was the best he could do when his boyfriend was towering over him, his normally cute face covered in lust and jealousy.

“Best hope he can’t tell what it’s being used for,” Tyler said as he reached under the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube.

Reid’s laugh turned into a choked moan as he watched Tyler apply the lube to his fingers before slipping them behind him, opening himself up. Some of the lube dripped down onto Reid’s stomach, not that Reid really noticed, too busy enjoying the show, watching as Tyler’s eye’s scrunch up and his mouth fall open as he fucked himself with his own fingers.

He was teasing, taking his time and Reid couldn’t do anything about it as his hands were trapped to the headboard of the bed. His cock was leaking and Tyler was kind enough to take mercy on his when he heard Reid let out a small whimper.

Tyler let Reid’s cock slide into him all at once and it took Reid completely off guard as they normally went slower than this. He let out a completely involuntary moan at the feeling, a wave of lustful heat burned through him.

“Mine,” Tyler gasped and then he smiled at Reid looking as innocent as always; as if Reid wasn’t underneath him completely helpless. He pressed a hand to Reid’s chest, over his heart because Tyler was a sap like that and then leaned down to kiss Reid, locking their mouths together and kissing him in a way that was hot and messy. He then made his way down Reid’s neck, sucking and biting, leaving marks to show he was there. Reid could use his magic to get rid of them later if he really wanted to.

Tyler set the rhythm and all Reid could do was lie there and take it; watching Tyler fuck himself on his cock, his breath catching in choked off moans and gasps. Tyler wasn’t particularly loud, Reid wasn’t either for that matter, but Reid preferred this. He didn’t need Tyler moaning like a porn star to know he was enjoying himself.

Reid wished he could grip at Tyler’s waist, wished he could mark him up as well. He knew that he had a possessive side but never imagined Tyler would too. He wanted to comment on it but was lost for words with how good Tyler felt around him.

Tyler could tell Reid was getting close. He was writhing around as much as he could with his hands stuck where they were and Tyler’s body on top of his. He was trying his best to keep his eyes on Tyler but couldn’t stop them from shutting as his mouth let out silent cries of euphoric bliss.

He brought his own hand to his cock, jerking himself off. His body practically shivered at the extra stimulation and he clenched down around Reid’s length. He felt Reid’s hot cum fill his ass as Reid’s body spasmed beneath him and it was enough to have him cumming soon after, spilling all over Reid’s chest, marking him. He smirked at that and Reid couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend and as soon as he realised his hands were now free of whatever magic Tyler had used on him, he cupped his boyfriend’s face and pulled him in for a soft and sweet kiss.

“Just so you know, you’re mine y’know,” Reid tells Tyler who blushes and Reid can’t help but laugh because after everything Tyler just did that’s what makes him blush.

The next day starts off relatively normal, they go to classes, Reid falls asleep in English and decide to go to Nicky’s. Tyler doesn’t expect things to be any different but then Pogue points out the hickeys on Reid’s neck.

“Fuck was she a vampire or something,” Caleb chuckled, elbowing Tyler in the side and he gave a small, half-hearted laugh.

“No,” Reid began, tugging Tyler close to him so he could slip his hand in Tyler’s, “he was more of a witch.”


End file.
